Let Loose
by AlcHanYun
Summary: (Drabble)-"Tuhan, sekarang tugasku telah selesai. Aku serahkan dia pada yang bisa lebih mengerti dia dan dapat memberikannya kebahagiaan. Lindungi dia Tuhan, karena penjagaanku tidak bisa lagi sampai kepadannya."-"Sebab,disetiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan." LuMin couple, Yaoi, and crack couple


**Let Loose**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Kingdom**

**PRESENT**

**|AlcHanYun |**

**.**

**.**

**LuMin**

**.**

**Angst and Sad Ending**

**.**

**A/N : Kalian bisa timpuk aku pake sendal swallow ijo/? Karna aku bawa ff baru -_-**

**Mungkin ini Drabble haha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak mudah, bahkan dunia tahu jika sebuah perpisahan itu sangat menyakitkan dan tidak mudah. Kau yang awalnya terbiasa hidup dengan orang yang mendampingi setiap hari.

Perpisahan adalah sebuah kata yang paling mengerikan untuk semua orang, dan itu berlaku untuk Minseok. Pemuda manis dengan mata yang indah, tubuh mungil, dan bibir kucing yang pink pucat.

Dimana ia harus melepaskan kekasihnya. Melepaskan makna lain dari perpisahan, kau tidak akan bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, kau bukan siapapun lagi untuk orang yang kau cintai benar bukan?

Minseok memasukkan semua baju-baju yang ada dilemarinya kedalam koper berwarna merah. Tentu dia akan pergi, ini bukan rumahnya. Ini rumah Luhan, kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Minseok menghela nafas, ini sangat menyesakkan, sakit, perih. Ia tentu terluka, tapi ia akan lebih terluka apabila tetap bertahan demi cintanya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah figura kecil yang terletak diatas nakas, sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang memperlihatkan Minseok dan Luhan yang saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum manis keareah kamera. Minseok tersenyum, ia ingat betul foto itu diambil saat mereka pergi ketaman bermain untuk kencan. Hari dimana Luhan memintanya agar tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan.

_**Flashback on**_

Ini masih sore, sekitar jam 4 lebih waktu setempat. Cahaya matahari sore juga masih cukup terang, tapi tidak terlalu panas. Minseok dan Luhan sedang mengantri untuk masuk kebianggala, Luhan memesan khusus bianggala yang hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka sudah masuk kebianggala, dan bianggala juga sudah berjalan. Dengan semangat mereka berdua berfoto-ria dan akan cekikkan apabila mendapati hasil foto yang terlihat lucu.

Minseok tengah mengamati pem,andangan disisi kirinya saat mereka berdua telah dilanda keheningan. Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya memalas pesan yang entah dari siapa.

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya. "Minseokiie~." Panggilnya lembut.

Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan. "Ya?"

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok dan cukup mebuat Minseok tersentak.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai mu bukan?." Minseok mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku~." Sekali lagi Minseok mengangguk, ia mengusap wajah Luhan lembut. "Aku berjanji Lu Ge~."

_**Flasback off**_

TES

TES

Minseok tak bisa menahan air matanya. Luhan yang tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi luhan pula yang mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"**Aku mencintai dengan apa adanya dirimu Luhan." **Minseok meletakkan kembali figura itu keatas nakas, lalu menarik kopernya berjalan menuju pintu.

Minseok tersentak saat mendapati Luhan dan Baekhyun, kekasih baru Luhan berada diruang tamu apartment Luhan. Kedua orang itu menatap terkejut pada Minseok.

Baekhyun yang saat itu berada dipangkuan Luhan langsung berdiri sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Minseok yang sedang menatapnya dengan luka.

Luhan terdiam, matanya terus menatap Minseok yang berjalan kearahnya. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk berucap barang sepatah katapun, sejujurnya. Dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, walau ia tahu semua kesalahan, keretakkan, dan hilangnya kepercayaan Minseok padanya berawal dari dirinya sendiri.

Dia yang terlalu berengsek hingga menduakan Minseok, yang selalu berbohong hingga melukai Minseok-nya. Dia tahu, dia sendiri yang tidak ingin Minseok meninggalkannya, tapi dia sendiri lah yang mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Minseok tersenyum manis kearahnya. Luhan menatap mata indah yang penuh sirat kekecewaan dan luka itu.

"**Terimakasih atas semua yang pernah kau berikan padaku Luhan-ah." **Bibir kucing itu berkata dengan bibir bergetar, bahkan air mata itu sudah berada diujung pelupuk.

"**Aku memilih pergi karena telah cukup menyadari yang ku lakukan selama ini tak cukup berarti bagimu."**

Perkataan yang sanggup membuat hati Luhan terasa sangat perih.

Minseok berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk dengan pandangn kosong juga Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kepergian Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Tuhan, sekarang tugasku telah selesai.**_

_**Aku serahkan dia pada yang bisa lebih mengerti dia dan dapat memberikannya kebahagian.**_

_**Lindungi dia Tuhan.**_

_**Karena penjagaanku tidak bisa lagi sampai kepadanya.**_

_**Kuatkan aku Tuhan, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia meski tanpa ada aku disampingnya.**_

_**Dan untuk itu, aku ikhlas melepaskannya...**_

Tin

Tin

Minseok menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tanganya pada sang kakak yang berada didalam mobil sport putih itu.

_**"Sebab**_,_** disetiap pertemuan, akan selalu ada perpisahan."**_

The End

FF macam apa ini -,-

Bukannya lanjutin ff yang ada malah bikin yang baru lagi -_-

dan ini pasti banyak tyepo bertebaran karna langsung fublish -_-

Wkwkwk

Review please?!

**BTW ada yang aku jadiin cast tanbahan diff ku yang cloudveil?**

**Cukup Namkor : contoh Byun Ji Ra atau Carrisa Lee**

**Trus Warna rambut :**

**Karakternya mau kayak apa?**

**Aku pilih acak hehe~**

**By : AlcHanYun**

**| Black Kingdom |**


End file.
